Marianne Lenoir
is an old lover of Master Wang Fu. In "Backwarder", she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Backwarder, a time stealing villain who wants to recover lost time.RTS Deux released a list of all the information of the Season 3 episodes on their website which can also be found here and here. The individual image of the list can also be found here. Feri González also corroborated the authenticity of the list here. Appearance Physical appearance Marianne is petite with green eyes and grey hair that is tied in a bun. Civilian attire As a civilian, Marianne wears a yellow buttoned collar shirt with a tan trench coat. She wears a yellow brooch with 愛 (love) on it, given to her by Wang Fu on her shirt. As Backwarder Backwarder has pale purple skin with yellow eyes and light lilac-colored lipstick. Her helmet is black and teardrop-shaped, with a yellow circle in the center of each side (not including the front or back), a large yellow key resembling that of a wind-up toy, and an upside down teardrop-shaped pale purple face mask with holes for her eyes and mouth, a small nose, two black dots beneath each eye hole, and a golden heart on the forehead. Each time an object is touched with her sword, one of the cracks on the face of her helmet disappears. The main body of her costume is mainly yellow, rounded--similar to a clock--and has a clock face on the front, with her brooch acting as the dial of the clock. On each of her shoulders, there is a yellow bowl-shaped pauldron. Her arms are mostly black, with accenting yellow "gloves" with scalloped ends. Her cane has also been transformed into a black sword with a golden tip resembling a clock hand, which she uses to activate her powers. Personality Ms Lenoir is a strongly nostalgic person as she desires to repeat the past and make up for her lost time with Wang Fu. She is also shown to be a very brave and heroic person, as she was not afraid to stay in a Paris under siege during World War II and help fight back with the resistance, allowing Fu time to escape with the Miracle Box. She's confident and patient, and was prepared to confess her feelings to Fu without hesistation, waiting years for him to be ready to come to her, while she continually came to the same spot in Paris, and being heartbroken when she thought that he could no longer love her. As Backwarder, she becomes quite aggressive and ruthless. She has no qualms using her powers on civilians and bystanders, despite the danger it might put them, as shown when she reversed a car and a woman with her stroller, causing the two to almost collide. She is also strategic and clever, understanding that using her power she can force Ladybug to lead her back to Fu and the Miracle Box. Similiar to how she was as Marriane, she desires to reverse her age in order to make up for her lost time with Wang Fu. However as Backwarder, she is willing to go to any lengths to accomplish this goal. She displays a large amount of confidence in her abilities, which led to her downfall, as she ignored Cat Noir once she had made him go backwards, deeming him no longer a threat and choosing to go after Ladybug instead, unaware this was Ladybug's plan from the beginning. Abilities As a civilian TBA As Backwarder Backwarder has great speed, strength and agility, allowing her to leap great distances, as shown when she jumps to the top of a Ferris wheel with minimal effort. Wielding her clock hand sword, anything that is touched by the tip of the sword begins to move and talk backwards in time, repeating their earlier actions. She uses this ability to grow stronger with every tap and redirect attacks. However it seems that she cannot stop the things that she touches from going back in time, even if she didn't intend to use her power on them, as shown when Ladybug pushes her into a trash can to save Cat Noir. Tripping her up and accidentally causing her to tap the trash can, causing all the trash to fly back out at her. Trivia * Marianne was introduced in a synopsis that was released the show's Switzerland TV broadcaster, RTS Deux. * Marianne is the oldest known akumatized villain shown in the series. * Her name is an hommage to the grandmother of Fred Lenoir, the writer of Miraculous.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1095472757649879041 * For reasons unknown, Marianne is aware of the Miraculouses, the Miracle Box, and Fu's duty as the Guardian. * She is the second akumatized villain with time related powers, the first being Timebreaker. ** Both were akumatized indirectly by Marinette while she tried to juggle three things at the same time: Supporting her friends, fulfill a task by an adult, and spend time with Adrien. Sightings Episodes Category:Future characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Future villains Category:Female Characters Category:Adults